


HEY REO CAN I HIT YOUR JUUL

by dupli



Category: The Untitled Story (Flipnote)
Genre: M/M, juuls, meme reference, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupli/pseuds/dupli
Summary: .





	HEY REO CAN I HIT YOUR JUUL

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me boss your flipnotes were my childhood and played a huge inspiration in me

"HEY REO" ASIS SAID TO REO

"YES ASIS FROM THE UNTITLED STORY" REO REPLIED DESPITE THE FACT HE IS ALSO FROM THE UNTITLED STORY.

"YO CAN I HIT YOUR JUUL BRO JUST ONE TIME I PROMI- PLEASE BRO I PROMISE PLEASE JUST ONE TIME PLEASE BROOO" ASIS ASKED SLIGHTLY WORRIED.

"SORRY NO BRO THIS JUUL IS ALL MINE I ONLY GOT A LITTLE BIT OF JUICE LEFT" REO HELD HIS JUUL TO HIS CHEST POSSESSIVELY (LISTEN I KNOW HES A STICKMAN BUT BEAR WITH ME).

"OOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" ASIS SCREAMED.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" REO SCREAMED BACK

*more screeching*

"IT'S MY JUUL BRO"

*even more screeching*


End file.
